stargaterenaissancefandomcom-20200213-history
Serapis
Serapis (Σέραπις, Attic/Ionian Greek) or Sarapis (Σάραπις, Doric Greek) is a Graeco-egyptian god. Cult of Serapis was introduced during the 3rd century BC on the orders of Ptolemy I of Egypt as a means to unify the Greeks and Egyptians in his realm. The god was depicted as Greek in appearance, but with Egyptian trappings, and combined iconography from a great many cults, signifying both abundance and resurrection. Serapis is actually a minor goa'uld that has never had much power and that controls a small portion of galaxy not particularly coveted by other goa'uld because of the low presence of naquadah on the planets that compose it. History Born in a queen of the children of Ra, he was sent to planet Earth to study the evolution of the Tau'ri after the departure of the Goa'uld on the planet. Failing in his mandate, he began deporting thousands of people without attracting any attention from the Goa'uld, but being worshiped as a God especially in the area of Egypt. As God of the dynastic family of the Ptolemies, Serapis had full access to the human resources of the city of Alexandria, performing abductions and continuing to study the religions resulting from the original Goa'uld cults. Going back and forth between the Earth and Matonix, Serapis also took groups of different religions from Hellenism from other areas of the Earth to experiment on their planet. But what did not know the Goa'uld, and that one day a group of Christians taken from Israel would have caused the main problem rampant in its small interstellar domain. After taking some inhabitants of the terrestrial city called Alexandria, converted to Christianity, he took the latter to the planet Merus to start an experiment on the population of the planet. After leaving the planet under the control of one of his underlords for several centuries, Serapis returned to learn about the effects of two opposing religions in a human population. During his long absence, his cult had become secondary and in much of the planet, the population had in the meantime converted to Christianity coming to isolate small communities still loyal to the goa'uld. The latter were confined within the fortress city and were constantly attacked by the converts. While donating weapons to his faithful, Serapis remained aloof, assisting in the annihilation of the last pockets of resistance of his cult. Only when the last pagan city fell, the goa'uld heavily bombed the city of Alexandria in retaliation, killing the entire population. the decimation of the population of the planet continued in the following two years, bringing the population of the planet to the limit of extinction. Despite this massacre, the survivors swore to avenge the slain brothers, but forced to hide, they became prey of the jaffa hunters sent by Serapis as pure entertainment. Stargate Renaissance In 2006, an SGC team, explores the planet Merus by coming into contact with the goa'uld Serapis. Forced to hide from the jaffa hunters sent by the goa'uld Serapis, the SGC unit will find refuge in one of the caves in which the survivors of the extermination operated by Serapis live. The latter, however, believing the unity consists of demons, in turn attempts to kill them. The sacrifice of a tok'ra, will allow the unit to return undamaged on planet Earth. A few weeks after the disappearance of the tok'ra, the latter sent the System Lords, false news about Serapis himself with the aim of provoking retaliation. A goa'uld fleet sent by Khnum himself, he soon had reason for the ship of Serapis and the latter was brought before the System Lord to ask for clemency. Unexpectedly, Serapis retained full control of the planet Merus , though now it must serve the goa'uld Khnum. The rebellion of the servants For decades, the nomarchs at the service of Khnum continued to accumulate resources, armies and above all conspire against each other until one of them secretly succeeded in deploying most of the nomarch's against System Lord Khnum. Only a very few underlords remained loyal to the System Lord, the latter occupied by matters external to his rule, he did not realize the threat until rebellions broke out on the Tanis, Khet and Pelusium planets. Having come to the notice of the open rebellion of the single Nomarch's, the System Lord ordered the fleet to hit the individual nomarch's rebels and their possessions. Upon arrival in the orbit of the planet Tanis, the heart of the rebellion, Khnum and his army discovered that most of the nomarch's had rebelled, eager for power and eager to take the life of System Lord. The first battle saw the System Lord fleet defeated and forced to back down on safer positions. Continued raids by the allied forces of the various nomarchs, progressively weakened the armies of Khnum, who nonetheless retained full control of what remained of his empire. Strangely, neither the other goa'uld, nor other forces in the galaxy seemed to be interested in this internal struggle. In the following year, of the allied forces of Khnum, there remained only the nomadic planet Feovaiu, Gezegen and Canopus, the only ones still to oppose the increasingly ferocious attacks brought by the nomarch's rebels. But even this faction began to creak. The rivalries between the nomarch's and in particular between Kara and, Hehet, brought a moment of breath to the faction led by the System Lord, now terrified by the idea not only of losing his rank, but the same life. With skilful diplomacy, Khnum convinced many of the nomarch's rebels, to abandon the hostilities and to stand again on his side in exchange for new privileges. Maitreya, Serapis and Dedwen left the front and became neutral but in fact loyal to the System Lord again. With an enemy deprived of a considerable part of the forces, the balances temporarily changed. Aware of not being able to sustain a conflict that was bleeding for a long time, Khnum attracted the remaining rebel goa'uld within an uninhabited solar system with the rest of his fleet, but without the help of the nomarchs considered traitors of both sides . In the final battle, the System Lord's fleet finally managed to bend the enemy forces. After capturing the nomarch's: Shezmu, Mandulis, Atut, Hehet, Khemu, Kara, Yahweh, Tjesuher, Viracocha, and Igai, he had them publicly executed in the main square of the city of Akhmenu. But aware of the loss of so many excellent governors, he resurrected them one after the other, conditioning however their loyalty, and making sure that a rebellion could never happen again. After Hedjhetep's return to the Milky Way on the planet Feovaiu, Serapis was summoned to the same High System Lord and Hedjhetep himself to negotiate control of the planet. After hearing of Hedjhetep's intentions to deal only with the formation of new Ram Guards, Serapis gave his willingness to govern the planet Feovaiu in exchange for greater independence of movements and treatment of subjects. Despite the perplexities of the same Khnum, it was Hedjhetep himself to convince the High System Lord to grant what requested by the Nomarch. Personality Like any other Goa'uld, Serapis is power-hungry, trying to gain more and more in the Goa'uld ranks and spreading his territory. But he can be a sycophant of the system lord he's serving, and he's just telling peers what he thinks about him as long as he hopes to get something out of it. Serapis is not only a tactician and perfectionist, but also a sadist. He governs his people through fear and terror, enjoys it when they suffer and beg for death for pain. He lives out his perfectionism with his warriors. Only well-formed men became Jaffa and for this had to be determined exactly who may pair me whom. To ensure this, each inhabitant of the planet is accurately recorded as to which characteristics and diseases he has or has had. Despite this process, he never lacked strong and loyal warriors. Anyone who violated Serapis rules was taken to his ha'tak, from where the lord used a communication ball to emonstrate how he tortured the guilty party. Each tribe saw this shown on a large communications globe in its village. His sadistic streak is also reflected in the fact that he not only took a wife for sexual intercourse to his heart's content, but also tortured her. It's also easy for him to use the Goa'uld technologies, whether old or new. Category:Goa'uld Category:Underlords Category:Khnum Underlords